


This Valentine's Day is Special

by ShaytheStar



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blushing, Cute, Dorkiness, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Gay Rights, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Movie Reference, Pizza, Rin's a little Tsundere, Singing, Suggestive Themes, Television Watching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru spend Valentine's Day in Haru's dorm with Netflix and frozen pizza. (RinHaru College AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Valentine's Day is Special

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s pretend that Rin and Haru went to the same college, okay? By the way, I am not in college, so I’m sorry if I get anything wrong.

A knock at his door surprised him.

Haru looked up from the book he was reading and got up from sitting on the corner of his bed. A smile tugged at his lips; he already knew who it was.

“Hey, Rin,” the young, blue-haired man greeted as he opened the light brown wooden door.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Haru!” Rin cheered and attacked Haru with a playful hug, kissing his cheek.

“Thanks. You too.”

“Anyway,” Rin said as he walked into the room, “are we going to be able to spend today together alone or. . . ?”

“Yeah. My roommate’s out spending Valentine’s Day with his friends.” Haru shut the door behind him.

“Well, uh, here’s the thing.” Rin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t really make that much money at my job, so I was wondering if maybe we could just . . . not do something really expensive like the others?”

Haru’s eyes softened. “Of course! You don’t always have to spend money on Valentine’s Day, and a whole day with you sounds like enough of a present to me.”

Rin smiled, blushing slightly. “Thank you so much!”

“So, wanna watch Netflix for our date, then?”

“Netflix? We’ll have to watch it on a computer, and that doesn’t seem that romantic.”

Haru snickered. “What were you expecting?” Haru winked to prove a point.

“N-nothing, stupid!” Rin glared at him, embarrassed. _Well, actually . . . go away, thought!_

“Anyway, we can watch something romantic. I’ll find one.” Haru brought his laptop over to the bed and opened the lid.

Rin got comfortable sitting against the wall on Haru’s bed while Haru clicked his profile and scrolled through the “Romance” section.

“Hm. How about Grease?”

“That’s a pretty old movie.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s bad.”

“True.”

Haru selected the movie and snuggled up next to his lover while the opening credits played.

* * *

“‘Tell me more, tell me more!’” Rin sang along to the song being sung, punching Haru lightly with each beat.

“Hey!” Haru laughed, trying to shove him away. “Stop that!”

Rin stopped hitting his boyfriend, laughing. “Aw, I love you.” The red-head leaned near Haru’s face. “Kiss me because, ya know, I’m cute and all!” He pouted.

Haru rolled his eyes good-naturedly and granted him a kiss on the lips.

“Yay~” Rin leaned against Haru.

“You’re not going to know what’s going on if you keep on not paying attention, Rin.”

“Well, excuse me if I get distracted by your adorableness, Haru.”

“Shh. . . .” Haru put a hand over Rin’s mouth slowly. “We need to watch this movie.”

* * *

“Ah! Well, that was fun,” Rin yawned, got up, and stretched while the ending credits scrolled along. “I’m starving.”

“I can make us something, but I only have a microwave in here. Only the actual houses get kitchens, remember?” _We’ll have to go downstairs with other people to make better food, and then we’ll have to hide our relationship again. I’m getting tired of doing that._

Haru walked over to a drawer, almost tripping over his discarded shoes in the process. Rin laughed at him, which made Haru call him a jerk, and Rin to apologize.

Rin watched his lover poke through the available options.

“This isn’t romantic at all, but we can have some frozen pizza.”

They were those “meal for one” things.

“It’s romantic if it’s with you in a place where we’re alone,” Rin answered.

Haru couldn’t help but blush.

* * *

“Alright!” Rin swept his hand through his hair attractively, making Haru blush a little. “I seriously feel almost dead right now. I’m so tired, but we didn’t even do anything but watch a movie and eat pizza.”

Haru nodded. He felt tired, too, probably because they were at complete peace and ease.

They often had to hide their relationship with being “best friends” to outsiders, excluding a small group of people. It was mostly because they both cared about what others thought about them, and Haru and Rin both felt that they would think less of them if they knew.

Rin suddenly turned to Haru, exhaustion forgotten, with a strange glint in his eye. “You know, I won’t be able to kiss you like this for a while, so I think I’ll do it while I have the chance,” Rin said.

“Huh?” Haru asked in confusion before his question was shut up by Rin’s kiss. “R-rin!” he managed to say before his tongue licked his lips, and then every thought melted away.

Finally, Rin broke away, breathing heavily. “I think that we should take advantage of this situation. . . .”

Haru just nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, this is literally how my parents are sometimes! Excluding the kissing part and the suggestive part.
> 
> I would think that non-asexual couples would take the chance if they were usually apart, and then suddenly were together and alone. Poor Rin and Haru! They have to mask their feelings. Someday, the taboo attached to homosexuality will be destroyed, and I’ll eagerly wait for that day!
> 
> I’ve never watched Grease; I’ve only seen that song and the beginning of it.


End file.
